


Wilted

by Blue_Yuga



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Sort of Underage, Teasing, Time Travel, but not until later, maybe smut?, she's technically an adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Yuga/pseuds/Blue_Yuga
Summary: Sakura is sent back in time somehow, and is meant to fix the world.  She does, just not in the way anyone expects.  Saving the world is hard, but at least she gets a nice boyfriend out of it.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, please bear with me. Feel free to comment and stuff.

War wasn't pretty. Sakura had known this, but it had still shaken her up inside seeing children's toys on the abandoned streets, or seeing a child die in the infirmary tents. That was the first year of the war, and the second was worse. There had been animals running around the streets, looking for owners that wouldn't return. Every so often, when Sakura was deployed back to Konoha, and had to bring back the bodies of al the ninja and children who had fought, she would see women praying and begging that their child or spouse wasn't among them. It was hard to watch them die, it was harder to tell their family.

The third year of the war was a little better, but it also wasn't. They had defeated more Zetsu than last year, but even still they were regenerating at a fast pace. The fourth year was when it ended, they had finally defeated Kaguya and Zetsu, sealing them into the moon; Sakura was now wondering where were Sasuke and Naruto? She had expected to see them here, had expected to hear Naruto crying out in victory, proclaiming his ambition to become Hokage, to hear Sasuke tell him to shut up. Neither of these things happened, of course, but the missing presence still had her unnerved.

The fourth year of the war was the worst, because sure, that was when they had deafeated Kaguya and Zetsu, had defeated Madara and Kabuto and everyone else. The fourth and la st year of the war was the worst, because that was the year they had lost the greatest medic yet. The year when everyone had lost either their friend, their savior, or just someone to talk to. The fourth year of the war was slowly fading to it's end, as Sakura Haruno jumped in front of the Chidori and the Rasengan, impaling herself in both the heart and the stomach.

Sakura Haruno, friend to some, savior to most was dead, and it was all their fault. They had killed her, but they were heroes, weren't they? They had sealed Kaguya and Zetsu into the moon, they had defeated everyone, they were the _heroes_. Sakura Haruno was never considered a hero, just the useless teammate, just the stupid lovestruck fangirl, _just not **good enough**_. Sakura Haruno was dead, and there was nothing they could do about it, and it was all their fault. Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, heroes of the Fourth Shinobi War, had commited the gravest sin. They killed a comrade, a friend, and a teammate. Sasuke didn't care, Naruto cried, and Kakashi watched. No one would know what would happen to her, if they asked they would be fed the party line of the 'she disappeared' and that was that.

Sakura Haruno was dead, and it was all their fault. But maybe, just maybe, this was planned. Sakura Haruno was dead, she had been for years, and she just needed a little help. After all, what are teammmates for?


	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura wakes up. She isn't supposed to do that.

When Sakura wakes up, she has a brief internal panic. She shouldn't be alive, she jumped in front of Naruto and Sasuke and killed herself, so _why_ was she still _alive_? After a few minutes of blankly staring into the space in front of her, she snaps out of it. _'It's all just a dream or something. It doesn't matter.'_ She thinks, staring at the book in front of her. _'I'm at the library, and I'm reading a book about...genjutsu? Okay, I can live with this. Let's see if we can go home.'_ Sakura gently closes the book in front of her and puts it away. As she waves goodbye to the librarian she notices that it's the same lady from when she was eleven or so, and chalks it up to a coincidence.

On her walk home, she's greeted with people waving at her, and people with smiles on their faces. At least in this dream thing the people are happy, there isn't a war. Once she reaches her front door, she hesitates. She hadn't seen her parents since Orochimaru's invasion on the Chunin exams, and that was just a bit before they died. Taking a breath and centering herself, she opens the door and walks in, only to be met with silence. Perhaps her parents were out, or maybe on a mission. They couldn't be dead.

Walking up to her bedroom, Sakura decides that in this dream it's most likely before Orochimaru's attack, if this is a dream. Sighing, she walks into her room and heads straight to her bathroom. She needed to do something about her hair. When Sakura looks into the mirror she almost has a panic attack. Her hair was long (she had cut that), she Byakugo seal wasn't there (didn't she see the signs?), and her shinobi headband was gone (she didn't have it). Sakura Haruno had a small freak out (large), she was eleven (did she figure it out?) and this was not how it was supposed to be, she was supposed to be dead and not eleven, the only thing that could explain that was ti— (she understood).

Sakura Haruno was not supposed to be alive, yet here she was, eleven years old and kicking. Now, to see whether she had her eleven year old abilities or her older self's abilities. Civilians weren't allowed on training grounds, but she was a student so it was okay...right? Who cares! She needed to figure this out, now.

Walking to the training grounds was almost as stressful as walking home, as Sakura knew that some random shinobi would most likely be there. When she reached the training grounds, no one was there which made her all the more happy. No one to bother or disturb her and no one to figure out about her powers, if she still had them anyway. Time to get started!


	3. Enter Shiranui Genma!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink haired little girls with monster strength. What has his life become?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, one person voted Genma and another voted Shika and since I also vote Genma it's two against one so Genma wins. Enter senbon boy.

When Genma walks into training ground 24 he didn't know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't this. A pink haired girl, around twelve or so, was plowing her fists into the ground with monstrous strength, leaving fissures and indentions before her. This was another Tsunade, but who the hell had trained her? First things first, though, he needed to figure out who she was, then he could find out why she was here and destroying shit.

"Hey!" he called, which probably wasn't his greatest idea. He was proved right when the girl startled and smashed a foot into the ground, tearing up the earth in his direction.

"Woah there, missy. Calm down. I just wanted to know what you were doing out here, since you don't have a headband." That was a lie, but it wasn't like she was going to call him out on it. Sakura faced the speaker and found it to be the proctor from the Chunin exams, Shiranui Genma. Maybe she could get him to teach her his senbon technique.

"Am I not allowed to be here? Iruka-sensei said that we could go to training grounds to train if we needed. Though now that I think about it, he may have meant the academy ones. Oops." Sakura rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, hoping this would be enough to convince him. It was.

"It's fine, but you need an adult to supervise you for these training grounds. Anyway, I'm Shiranui Genma, nice to meet you...?" He trailed off, and put his regular senbon between his teeth. Sakura laughed a little bit and held out her hand.

"Haruno Sakura, Shiranui-san. Nice to meet you." Genma grabbe b her hand and shook it, before saying he was going to train on his own, but not before asking her if she'd like for him to teach her some jutsu.

"You've got amazing control, kid, so even if you don't have enough chakra to generate large scale attacks you've got enough control to make it seem like you do. And call me Genma, Shiranui-san makes me feel old."

"Okay, Genma-_san_." She giggled behind her hand as his face contorted into a frown. "I have roughly a year before I graduate, so we have until then unless you wanna keeo teaching me even after that." Sakura then smiled at him and turned away, walking towards her home. She barely caught him yelling at her to meet her at six there the next morning.

_'Today was a good day.' _Sakura thought, walking into her house. _'I should probably take a shower, but I also need to prepare dinner since Kaa-san and Tou-san still aren't home yet. Shower, dinner, stretches, then bed, maybe? That'll have to do.'_

Her shower was refreshing, until she caught sight of herself in the mirror after drying off. No wonder those men on the street had stared at her! Coming back in time didn't just affect her strengths, but also her body. Now her breasts were almost as big as Hinata's! Damn perverts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so like, imagine her boobs are like the size of full water balloons and stuff. Also, look at the tags for this ship, because nothing really happens until she graduates which won't take that long with time skips here and there. Enjoy!


	4. The Academy (Ugh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura has to go back to the academy. Disgusting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Sakura has to go through the academy again, which sucks, but this is the chapter where she graduates because time skips exist. Also fluff between her and Genma don't like don't read.

After discovering her new..._development_...Sakura decides that it's a problem for tomorrow and goes to make dinner for herself. Once her dinner had been eaten she cleans up and goes to bed, dreaming of what was and what will be (hopefully).

Waking the second time was less disconcerting than the first, but still left her a little fuzzy. With the little money in her allowance, Sakura had bought a new outfit yesterday, one for kunoichi's specifically. Putting this on and braiding her hair with ninja wire in the strands she sets off the the academy. Time to die.

Her walk to the academy is surprisingly normal, though it wasn't like she was really expecting otherwise, just paranoia from the war she supposes. It was going to be difficult to hide her strength, this way she could stay in the background like she had before, acting as Sasuke's fangirl and being weak, then all of a sudden kicking ass. Sakura liked that idea.

The academy itself was boring, people thinking her new outfit and hair style was to get Sasuke to notice her. It wouldn't be until later that they new how wrong they were. Outside of the academy Sakura continues to train with Genma, him teaching her his senbon jutsu, saying that elemental jutsu would come later. Sakura, telling him that if he refined his control she would teach him something, taugh him how to heal broken bones, thus causing a newer sense of partnership to form.

The year was over. It was time for the graduation test, and Sakura knew she was prepared. This time, she wouldn't choose a red headband, instead going with blue and wearing it like Genma's. That would get her a laugh for sure. All she had to do was wait for Iruka-sensei to call her name.

"Haruno Sakura! It's your turn!" That was her cue, she thought as she walked towards the testing room. "Alright Sakura, we just need you to make three clones and then you pass." This time it was Mizuki-sensei who had spoken. She didn't like him, not after learning what he had done to Naruto back then.

Putting her hands through the seals, she made three clones and bowed as they congradulated her. Her parents were gone again, on a mission, so that meant she could go tell Genma.

Running to the training grounds was easy, finding Genma, however, was not. This was a game they would like to play to work on awareness, one would hide and the other would have to find them or disable any traps they maybe have put up around themselves. After wandering for a few minutes she found him sitting in a meditational pose, legs crossed and hands on his knees with his fingers touching.

Sakura being Sakura, got excited and forgot that he was supposed to have traps around him, thus she rushed forward and straight into a vertigo justsu.

_ **[Fluff starts]** _

As Sakura rushed towards him and straight into the vertigo jutsu, Genma opened his eyes just to see Sakura trip. Since this was quite funny, Genma smiled but wasn't prepared for what came next. As Sakura began to fall she put her hands out, landing them on Genma's chest, pushing him down onto the ground. Sakura fell on top of him, her lips landing on his as her eyes opened wide. This was _not_ supposed to happen, even though it wasn't unwelcome.

Sakura pushed herself up, her cheeks red and hands over her mouth as she scooted away. Genma was still a little suprised and dazed, taking a minute longer to collect himself before turning back into his usual self.

_ **[Fluff end]** _

"Damn, Cherry, I didn't know you were into me. That would of made training way different." He wiggled his eyebrows as she flushed harder at the use of that infernal nickname.

"Sh-shut the hell up! I tripped, dammit!" She shrieked, throwing her headband at him. He caught it and looked at it, figuring out why she had rushed him.

"So you graduated, huh? Explains why you were tripping onto me." He wonders why she came to him, though, instead of going home to her parents. He decided he didn't want to know.

Once Sakura composed herself she grabbed her headband and put it on like Genma's before pulling down her eyelid and sticking out her tongue. The surprised look on his face was worth it. Though, soon Sakura's thought began to wander.

"Hey, Genma?" She asked, looking at the sky.

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean, earlier? When you said if you'd had know earlier then training would have been different?" He stays silent for a minute before turning to her.

"Close your eyes Sakura, don't open them and no peeking."

_ **[More fluff asshats]** _

Sakura trusted Genma so she closed her eyes, expecting what was to come. Genma pulled her onto his lap and grabbed her chin with his pointer finger and thumb, tilting it upwards. As he leaned in closer, his own eyes closed as he pressed his lips to hers. Sakura pressed back, tilting her head up further to deepen the kiss, before Genma pulled away.

"That's what I meant brat."

Sakura nodded and closed her eyes again, leaning towards him hopefully. Genma closed his eyes just as her lips pressed to his, and he decided to take it a step further. Opening his mouth a little, he ran his tongue across Sakura's lower lip, hoping for entrance of some kind and Sakura didn't disappoint. Opening her mouth she let his tongue enter and their tongues fought for dominance, his winning in the end. As Genma's tongue explored her mouth she ran her hands up his torso and around his neck, pressing her body closer to his, and moaning into his mouth and his hands gripped her backside. This was more pleasurable than any time before, she thought as she ground against him. This caused him to pause before stopping, pecking a kiss against her lips as he pulled away.

"We'll save that for another time, princess. Consider this a taste of what's to come." He rasped, eyes dark and half-lidded. With that, he shunshined away and she got up and walked home, feeling happy. _What's to come, huh? Guess I can expect more in the future then._ That thought excited her as she entered her bedroom, flopping onto the bed and falling asleep. Next time would be fun, though maybe a little more private instead of the training grounds.


	5. Meeting Team 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura gets assigned her team. Yay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood warning, what can maybe count as self mutilation, new jutsu. Also, I don't know Sakura's chakra nature(s) and I'm too lazy to look it up so I'm giving her water and earth, water as her most powerful and earth is literally as powerful as the water. I'm probably going to give her moves similar to Fairy Tail magic like an earth/water dragon slayer or mud dragon slayer with like Juvia's capabilities. And! This is important, because Sakura has such great control, in theory, she should be able to combine earth and water to make wood! So she does cause I'm a whore for mokuton Sakura.

When Sakura woke up, she felt great. She felt even greater when she thought of last night with Genma, and sighed, a dreamy look on her face. She had been infatuated with the man before but never got the chance to make a move on him, so now would have to do. At least now she didn't need to jump him like she almost had.

As Sakura got ready to meet team 7, or what would be team 7, she thought about a jutsu she had created back in the fourth war. She would need to test that out later, since it seemed like she could still use her jutsu from before.

The academy was just as fun as it was before, meaning it wasn't. Sakura walked into the classroom and sat in the back corner seat, next to Aburame Shino, one of her best friends from before. Shino's face was as bank as ever, though she could read the miniscule emotions on it. He was shocked, probably over the fact that she had chosen ro sit by the resident class creep instead of fighting for a seat by _'Sasuke-kun'_.

As she waited for Iruka-sensei to come in and announce their teams, she thought about her jutsu. All in all, it was relatively simple and it had taken a lot of experimenting to see if it would work in more than one way. The jutsu was that since she could basically control water (like a waterbender) could she do the samw with the water in a body? Back then, Sakura had bit a chunk of skin off of herself—not the best thing she could have done, now that she thought about it—and had tried to control the water in the blood. It had turned her blood into water completely, and it was easy to get it to change back. The hardest part was seeing if she could do that to other people, essentially seeing if she could burst veins and chakra pathways and such with it, as she didn't really have people to practice on.

Sakura jolted out of her thoughts as she felt a bug crawl over her hand. Once she looked closer she noticed it was one of Shino's kikaichu, so she just scooped it up gently with her fingers and handed it back to him. It was funny seeing his shocked face, but as he opened his mouth ti say something, Iruka-sensei walked in.

"Alright, class! Congradulations on graduating! Now that you're officially genin, you'll be set into teams. First off..." Sakura zoned out as she focused more on the jutsu she had created, thinking about whether or not she could do it now. Just as she was about to grab one of her kunai or senbon to make a small cut, Iruka-sensei called out her team.

"Team 7 will consist of Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke." She listened as Naruto ranted about why he had to be on a team with the teme. It was boring, and way too time consuming. Oh well, she would have to deal with it.

As the other teams were announced and collected by their respective sensei, team 7 waited for theirs. About an hour in Iruka-sensei had to leave to go do something, so she decided to practice her jutsu now. She grabbed a kunai and sliced her palm. She hardly noticed Sasuke staring and Naruto screeching at her and what she was doing as she turned her blood into water, making it swirl around her hand and arm before putting it back into her hand as blood, healing the cut.

"Sakura-chan! What the hell was that dattebayo!?" Naruto screeched.

"Nothing, just a jutsu I created. I created a few more, but I can't really test those right now." Sakura shrugged and took out a book she had brought for some light reading. It was a medical textbook.

Naruto started yelling about how cool she was before getting distracted and placing an eraser above the doorway. Sakura tensed as she sensed Kakashi's chakra signature down the hallway, but forced herself to relax. It was all going as planned, really.

Kakashi didn't know what to expect, but it probably should have been this. His probably-but-mostly-not-likely students had pranked him, or one had. The other was brooding and the third was reading. He told them to go to the roof and shunshined there.

As he waited for them on the roof, he thought about whether or not he would pass them. The council would be pissed if he didn't but they were a bunch of old coots. The Uchiha was the first one to make it up, his sensei's son second, and the girl the third. He introduced himself at the girl's request, and then had Naruto go first. It was mostly about ramen, with his dream being Hokage, as he had shouted for most of his life. Next up was the girl, Sakura if he remembered correctly.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like a certain someone and hanging out with him. I dislike whenever he's away, and my hobbies include training with him and reading, along with working around at the hospital. My dream for the future is to be a field medic, and to grow old with him." He had sort of expected that, but he thought she would glance at Sasuke or blush or something. She seemed to be physically weak, and the only thing about her was that she was an intern or something at the hospital. Sasuke looked done, probably assuming it was about him, but from what Kakashi could tell, he never trained with her so he couldn't be the one. He would investigate later, though. He had a team to test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When should I have her show off the magic type jutsu and wood jutsu???? Comment below↓↓↓


	6. Bell Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you suck at dialogue and pretty much everything is pretty much written from memory.

Sakura was happy when she woke up, going to the kitchen to make breakfast. As Sakura was making breakfast she heard a knock on the door. _'That's weird. Who would knock on the door this early?'_ She thought, going to the door. When she got to the door she looked out the front window and was surprised when she saw Genma out there. She rushed to open the door and pulled him inside.

"Hey Genma! Come on in, I was just making breakfast if you want any?" She asked, going to the kitchen and pulling out another plate. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Genma sit down with a smirk on his face.

"That would be lovely, Cherry. I was actually coming to ask who you got for your team and sensei, but I won't say no to some food." He nodded to her as he grabbed the plate thankfully before he started eating the food. Sakura smiled at him and sat down on the opposite side of the counter before picking at her own food.

"I got Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke as my teammates and Hatake Kakashi as my sensei. We actually have a test today and I was supposed to be there an hour ago but I still have at least three hours before he shows up." Genma was frowning as she finished and she cocked a brow at him.

"What's up, Gen?" She asked softly, getting up and going over to him. She squeaked as he grabbed her hips and placed her on his lap. "Nothing Cherry, I just don't like this. I've read your file and everybody thinks you're just a fangirl and you won't be worth much. You're just supposed to be the mediator for the boys and I don't like it." He says into her hair, pressing a kiss on her head.

Sakura nodded, understanding shere he was coming from. She didn't like it either, but she would have to live with it, at least until the Hokage dies and Tsunade comes.

"Well, Gen, how about this. If I pass, I get to do something, and if I lose, then you get to have me do something." She knew what she was going to do, but she didn't know what Genma would do if she lost. Which she wouldn't. Genma nodded and smiled. "You still have about two and a half hours to get there, yeah?" He muttered, standing up with her in his arms. She nodded and looked around as he dropped onto the couch.

Genma grinned at her and pulled her close. "How about we have a little fun in that time?" He whispered against her lips before kissing her. As they kissed Genma opened his mouth and ran his tongue along her bottom lip, forcing her to open her mouth. Genma ran his tongue inside her hot cavern and she moaned into his mouth, making him groan. After continuing on for a few minutes Sakura pulled away with lidded eyes.

"Gen, you shouldn't start what you can't finish." She ground down against him and he groaned again, pulling her against him. "Genma, I have to go soon and I'll need energy." He pouted but he didn't let her go. Instead, he laid down and pulled her with him, pulling her close to her chest.

"Nap with me." He murmured. Sakura smilled against his chest and closed her eyes. She trusted him to wake her up on time.

—

When Sakura woke up it was to Genma poking her in the side.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." He says, pulling her into an upright position. Sakura groans and rubs her eyes, getting up. She looks at the clock and notices it says eight-fourty-five, fifteen minutes before kakashi would get there. Sakura hums as she grabs her weapons kit and she walks to the door, ready to go to the training ground before she remembers something.

Sakura turns around and sneak attacks Genma with a kiss before turning back to the door. She doesn't get far before she's pushed against a wall, Genma in front of her.

"Cherry, you can't just sneak attack me," he pouts, leaning towards her. "What if I wanted to sneak attack you?" He leans forwards until their lips are nearly touching and she leaned forward until their lips did touch. If Genma was surprised he didn't show it, but instead welcomed it.

After a minute or two of kissing Sakura pulls away. "Genma, I have to go. They'll be waiting." She says, and he nods. He pecks her on the cheek and lips as she walks out the door, leaving her blushing as she walked down the street to the training grounds.

—

Once Sakura gets to the training grounds Naruto jumps up and yells at her, "You're late!" but she just shrugs it off. Sasuke barely glances at her as she sits down, pulling out a book to read. After about five minutes of waiting, Kakashi shows up. As Sakura stands up, she glares at him a bit, before she puts her hands on her hips.

"You're late! I could have spent more time in bed with G-_ someone_, but instead I'm here? Sensei, you should take this seriously or our_ teammwork_ will suffer." She points at him and huffs, stomping her foot.

Kakashi is surprised. He had expected a reaction, but not this. His student just admitted to being with someone, hell, she admitted to sleeping with them! His other two students didn't seem all that affected, but he could tell Naruto was curious and hurt, and Sasuke seemed relieved. He's also surprised she mentioned teammwork, since most don't know about that. Oh well, time to test them.

"Okay, Team 7, this is the bell test," he holds two bells in front of his face. "You guys have to get the bells, and you have until noon! Whoever doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy, and if none of you get a bell, you won't get lunch." Both Sasuke and Naruto's stomachs growl, but Sakura's doesn't. Interesting. "On my mark. Get ready. Start."

What surprises Kakashi the most is when Sakura grabs both Sasuke and Naruto and jumps off into the trees. Maybe she understood the point of this test.

Meanwhile, Sakura was hitting Sasuke and Naruto in the head. "You idiots! How can you not understand the test? It's so simple, a baby could figure it out!" She screeches at them. To be fair, though, they were idiotic if they couldn't figure it out. Konoha practically worshipped teamwork, and if they couldn't figure this out they were going to die.

"What is Konoha's biggest focus? It's teamwork! What do we need to do in a team test? Teamwork!" The boys shared a look and nodded, as if that would get Sakura off their backs. It didn't. She kept yelling at them until they got it, and they went back to the clearing with Kakashi. "Sensei, we refuse to take the test." They said in unison, which was creepy. Kakashi just looked at them in silent question.

"Why?"

"Because we're supposed to be a team, and we can't do that if one of us gets sent back." Sakura nods her head at Sasuke's reasoning, and crosses her arms. "Yeah, and I made a bet about whether or not I would pass and I can't let him win." Kakashi just nods at this like it's normal and announces that they pass. Naruto shouts for joy while Sasuke just grumbles and Sakura smiles happily.

"Well, I have things to do, people to talk to." She drawls and starts walking away. Genma wouldn't know what hit him!


	7. Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter, I'm sorrrryyy, but I just can't think of what she should win for the bet. You guys get to decide in the comments so please help me.

Genma was lounging on the Haruno household's couch when he felt Sakura's chakra in the vicinity. He hoped that she had failed so he could win the bet, though he was pretty sure he won. Kakashi had never passed a team, after all, so why would this time be different?

Once Sakura walked in, she immediately jump onto the couch—and onto Genma. Sakura just looked down at him and pecked his nose, smiling a big, bright smile.

"Guess who just won a bet?" She drawled, looking him dead in the eye. Genma felt a sense of dread form in his stomach, and he frowned the smallest bit.

"Me?"

"You!" Sakura shouted, causing him to wince. "Now, as for my winnings, I want you to..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is terrible, I'm sorry. I've never written anything like this before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out tne story Slaying Ninja on my account, it's up for adoption!!!

"Now, as for my winnings, I want you to...sit there," Genma's face is one of confusion as she continues, "and you can't do anything. You can't move, touch, make noise, nothing." She grins, staring at the man beneath her. His face is still one of confusion until she grinds down onto his crotch. He looks like he wants to say something, but she shushes him and stands up, taking off her shirt.

Sakura smiles internally when she sees him go hard as she strips, until she's just in her bindings and underwear. Moving so that she's positioned behind him, she puts her hands on his shoulders, moving them down, down, down until they stop, just about the hem of his pants.

She moves her hands back up, splayed a little across his chest as she leans forward, breasts pushing against the back of his neck and her breath on his ear.

"Have you been a good boy, _Genma?_" She purrs into his ear, watching in delight as he shivers. He nods the tiniest bit, hoping for some sort of relief. It doesn't come. Sakura pulls back and moves around to sit on his lap again, making his confined cock twitch.

Smirking a little, she leans forward to brush her lips against his, running one hand through his hair and the other under his shirt. She moves her hand from his hair to his pants, going under slower than a tortoise.

"I don't know if I believe you, Gen. Later you can tell me just how good." She hums a little, stroking his thick cock, her other hand playing with his nipple. "Now, now," she mutters when he tries to move his hands up, "I said no moving, didn't I?" She pouts, making her green eyes go wide, as Genma stops.

Humming again she pulls her hand from his pants, watches as his eyes follow it to her lower region. She watches as he watches her hand slowly, slowly, so _slowly_ push her underwear to the side. Just as it's about to reveal anything, she stops and stands up.

"I think that'll be all for today." She puts her clothes back on as Genma watches her go to her room, dumbfounded. He couldn't process what had just happened, and he was still hard as a rock. Genma groaned, palming himself through his pants as he thought about what just happened. Soon, he would be able to feel her, but for now he'd play her game. After all, he was a master at teasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it any good? Review below please, show your love.


	9. I Can't Come Up With Titles So I'm Not Trying Anymore😅

Sakura is in a happy mood when she wakes up. She concludes that it's from her wonderful job of teasing Genma, and that today would be her first official day with her team (or should it be more? This isn't her first time with her team, just _this_ team), and decides to get dressed. She puts on her newest pair of leggings, which are black and are easy to use chakra with. Her shirt isn't much at first glance, it looks like a plain black tee-shirt, but it has it's fair share of hidden pockets which she hides poisons in. Really, it's simple all around and good for her skills, and it doesn't hinder her. As she made breakfast the front door opened, and she sensed for who it was, and of course, it was Genma. He had taken to inviting himself in whenever her parents weren't home, which was quite alot (not that she wasn't happy about that, it meant they probably wouldn't die in Orochimaru's invasion and that they would be safe), and right now wasn't any different.

"Do you need something, Genma?" She asked as he sidled up behind her, his hands on her hips.

"Nah, just thought I'd stop by, I was in the area after all." He rests his chin on her head as he snatches up come of the eggs from the pan, which were safely done (she wasn't about to kill him). Sakura hummed and they stood like that for a little bit before moving over to the counter, Genma sitting down first and pulling Sakura onto his lap. This was normal, too, Sakura lazing around on top of Genma, and them just hanging around wherever they wanted. "Hey, Cherry, don't you need to go to your team soon?" He asked, stuffing his mouth. Sakura nodded and leaned back into him, having finished her plate of food.

"Yeah, but it's fine. I still have, like, four hours before sensei is there."

"That's good," Genma had decided to enact his revenge now, and he wouldn't let her do anything about it {she consents, I promise}. "So, Cherry, how would you like to play a game?" He asks, pulling her closer to his chest by her hips.

Sakura tilts her head just a bit and nods, a little confused. "What kind of game, Gen?" She leans her head back so she can look at him and squeaks in surprise when he leans his head down and kisses her, his tongue exploring her mouth.

Sakura moans a little but pushes at his chest, making him stop. "I'll be happy to continue," she pants out, "in a more comfortable position." Genma nods and turns her around, hands on her hips and hers on his chest. Genma leans forward once again, capturing her lips with his, his tongue darting in and out and all around her hot cavern.

Since Sakura is distracted with this, she doesn't notice his hands sliding up her shirt until they reach her bindings. "G-genma!" She cries out, a little embaresed(??), and he chuckles into her mouth. Genma slides his hands under her bindings, twisting a nipple between each index finger and thumb.

Genma being Genma, though, decided to take things a little further. Sakura's vocalness was turning him on, so he slid a hand down her stomach to the top of her shorts. He slides his hand under her shorts and panties, pushing his finger against her wetness.

"Damn Cherry, all wet just for me?" He whispers as she whimpers. Sakura moans again as his thumb plays with her clit, and Genma lowers his head to her breasts, using the hand playing with one to lift up her shirt. After lifting up her shirt he take a nipple into his mouth as he begins to rub her faster, making her cry out.

"Genma! I-I'm going to cum!" Sakura cries, and Genma stops, pulling away. He licks his fingers and then leans in to whisper in her ear, "Two can play the teasing game." before he disappears in a small puff of smoke.

Sakura is left on the chair, red faced and panting as she tries to figure out what just happened. Once she collects her thoughts she grins, Genma was right. Two could play this game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Tell me if I did something wrong for the scene please, I'm not experienced with that! Reviews are amazing, so leave some comments or kudos please!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi figures out who Sakura is dating. Sakura makes a flower go poof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty short chapter I think, so even though it's short I hope you enjoy.

Walking to the training grounds was terrible for Sakura. First was Genma's 'game', which left her having to finish herself, second was that fact that she was already most likely going to be late so she couldn't take a shower, and third was that Kakashi would most likely be able to smell Genma on her with his weird sense of smell.

Once she got to the training grounds she was met with Naruto telling her she was late and Sasuke ignoring her entire being as usual. Sakura ignored them both and started working on trying to gain the legendary mokuton. The Shodai Hokage, Hashirama, had both earth and water affinities and crazy control like her so it shouldn't be too hard to re-create it.

After about five minutes of trying Sakura had managed to make a single flower, but neither of the boys noticed. Kakashi arrived about ten minutes later, Naruto shouting at him, and Sasuke and Sakura both indifferent to it. Sakura stared at Kakahi as he started training the boys, leaving her out. She would be pissed if not for what she was going to do later on.

\----

Kakashi had arrived late, standing at the memorial stone for hours. His students, of course, were already there but something seemed different about them, or at least, one of them. Sakura seemed a little off today, and he couldn't place why. Maybe her favorite person had ditched her? Kakashi internally shrugged and set the boys to work, ignoring his pink haired student.

At least, he _was_ until he caught wind of her scent. Sakura smelled of strawberries which was normal since that was her shampoo he was pretty sure, but she also smelled of sex and..._Genma?!_ Kakashi's eye widened as he look towards his female student, her ignoring him as she looked at the ground.

Kakashi subtly moved closer to her, slightly sniffing the air and cringed when he smelled Genma all over his student. _What could Sakura possibly have done to attract him of all people!?_ He inwardly despaired, looking to the sky. It seemed hr and Genma would need to have a talk sooner or later, preferably sooner.

\----

Sakura smirked as she saw her sensei's thoughts racing, his hand twitching slightly towards his kunai pouch. _Have fun, Genma_, she thought, as images passed through her head of Kakashi threatening answers out of him, or giving him the shovel talk. This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short, I promise I didn't mean to make it that way but ideas have been trickling in so slowly for this story.


	11. Bonus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura shows off just how badass she is, Naruto and Sasuke stay away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Cissnei69 go check them out! It's short, so sorry about that.

**This does not affect the main plot in any way shape or form. Enjoy. Requested by [Cissnei69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissnei69/pseuds/Cissnei69)**

It was a week after the Wave mission. Sakura and the boys were at their training ground, waiting for Kakashi-sensei to show up when Naruto had an idea.

"Hey, guys! Why don't we have a sparring contest?" He asked, making Sakura look at him thoughtfully and Sasuke 'hn'. Sakura nodded while Sasuke just turned towards them.

"It'll be me versus the teme! Sakura-chan, you can just, uh, watch." Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly, while Sakura just frowned.

"How come I can't fight?" She asked and Naruto just looked away. Sasuke was the one that answered.

"Hn. It's because you're so annoying and weak, tch." He grumbles. Sakura stills, and turns to face towards him. "What did you just say?" She asks, holding her fist up. Sasuke just looks at her and shakes his head while clicking his tongue.

"You're just weak and annoying, you can't fight." Sakura stalks towards him, smiling like a mad man. "Oh, _Sasuke-kun,_ let me show you what I can do." Sakura pulls her fist back and punches the ground, creating webs of cracks and fissures. Sasuke backs ip, looking surprised.

This continues on for a while, Sakura punching or kicking the ground while Sasuke and Naruto dodge. That's when Kakashi shows up, pulling the two boys into the tree line.

"This is why we don't piss off women." He whispers to them, like giving sage advice.

For the rest of the week, both the boys and sensei stay at least ten feet away from Sakura at all time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy this? I hope you like it!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi talks with Genma. Uh oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for a little bit, so sorry about that. As always, I hope you enjoy! This chapter is short, though, so be warned.

Kakashi was not in a good mood. This unhappy mood was caused by one thing: Genma, his friend and fellow jonin, had slept with his _student_. His student for crying out loud! Sakura had seemed alright with it, but that was probably because she didn't understand what was happening, she was a teenage girl. Perhaps she just like the attention? Either way, Kakashi was pissed.

It was a little after training, Kakashi had sent his little genin home for the night—hopefully, Genma wouldn't be waiting at his kunoichi's house for her—and he was ready to hunt down his friend. Genma was normally at a training ground around this time so that's where he would start his search.

After searching two training grounds, Kakashi had found Genma. And then he went up to him and punched him in the face. "What was that for?" He asked, but he didn't sound surprised.

"That was for sleeping with my student! Genma, what the fuck!" Kakashi shouted, going for another punch. Genma dodged, leaning to the left.

"_Well_," Genma drawled, dodging another hit, "I wasn't the one that actually started it. She and I had been training for a while together, before she trips and falls and we ended up here." Kakashi couldn't comprehend that. Sakura had tripped and fallen onto Genma, and now they were screwing? That made absolutely no sense. Genma wasn't finished though. "Besides, we haven't even fucked yet. We're saving that for a special occasion." He smirked before shunshining away.

Kakashi stood there, staring at the sky before clapsing his hands together in prayer and closing his eyes. _'Kami give me patience, becuase if you give me strength I may kill a man.'_ He thought, before heading back to his apartment. Maybe Sakura would disclose information on how this all started later, for now he just wanted a nap.


	13. What.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura does something most people can't. Kakashi is hella confused.

"What." Is what Sakura says when Kakashi finishes asking his question. "Why are you asking me this, and not the boys?" Inwardly, Sakura is despairing. She should have known that this was coming, or at least something like this. She didn't expect for Kakashi to take her away from training the next day and ask if Genma was taking advantage of her, if she was okay, did he touch her in any way she didn't like? Did she know what sex was?

It was safe to say that Sakura was mortified. She knew what sex was, and that from another person's point of view it would look like Genma was taking advantage of her, but that wasn't the case. They loved each other, and that was that. Anyone who said otherwise could stick it up their ass.

"Sakura, I need you to be honest with me. Has he or has he not ever touched you in any way, shape, or form that you did not consent with?" Kakashi was not prepared for a slap in the face.

"How in the _hell_ is that _any_ of your business!" She shrieked, storming off back to training, leaving a trail of blooming flowers in her wake. Kakashi is confused. How does Sakura have mokuton? _ Is it even mokuton_? He thinks, before shinshinning to the Hokage's office. He needs to report that.

Meanwhile, Sakura sits and glares at trees, urging them to topple and then growing more in their places, just to topple them again. This went on for a while, even after the boys showed up. They just looked at her and sort of backed away slowly.

After a while, Sakura begins to feel that her chakra supply is going down, so she stops. When she turnd around it is to meet the shocked faces of several jonin, one Kakashi, one Genma, and a Hokage.

"Um...hello?" Sakure smiled sheepishly at them, rubbing the back of her neck. This snapped them out of their trances, making the Hokage walk forward. "Hello, dear. Can you tell me where you learned that?" His voice and smile were kind, but she could see the iron in his eyes.

"Nope! I didn't learn it 'cause I've always been able to do it!" It was a half truth at best, but she knew it would slip by him, her half truths always did. "Mama says that it's from my great-grandpa or something, I'm not entirely certain." Another hald truth, her mother had told her she had inherited her great-grandfather's eyes, not mokuton.

"Ah, did she now?" He asked and she nodded, then looked behind him. "What're all these people for?" Her brow furrowed, and she looked back at him.

"Nothing to concern yourself with Sakura-chan," he said, and with that he turned around and walked away, the rest of the shinobi following him.

Before he left, Genma met her gaze with a clear message: _We'll talk about this._


	14. NEW BOOK! (eventually)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW BOOK

So I know many of you won't read this, but I have started writing a childrens book! To be honest, I hope to get it published though I know it probably won't, and I hope I have your support! I'm not entirely sure when the first chapter will come out as my sibling is the one making the pictures for it, but I hope you read it and enjoy it. Have a great day/night!


	15. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genma and Sakura talk

As soon as Sakura got home, she knew she was in for it. When she walked in the door, Genma was on her like a cat to a mouse, dragging her to the couch and sitting across from her on one of the chairs her father had bought a while back before they left.

"How do you have mokuton?" Genma asked, straight to the point. Sakura looked away and shrugged. "Okay, since you won't answer that how about this? Where did you get the Strength of a Hundred seal? Or learn the technique that only Tsunade of the Sannin uses?" He was really digging into it now. He had never asked before, he didn't want to pry. Secrets were secrets and all knowledge was valuable, but right now he_ had_ to know.

"I...I suppose I should start from the beginning. My name is Haruno Sakura, I'm mentally roughly twenty-two years old but physically I'm twelve. I was—" and Sakura told him. She told him about being the weak link, the chunin exams, the invasion, the _war_.

"I don't know when the depression hit me, but it srarted slowly. Not wanting to get out of bed, not wanting to open my eyes, not wanting to eat, losing my smiles. That was when I made the choice and jumped in front of them. And then I ended up here." Genma was silent as she finished her story, looking at her in a new light. Then he spoke.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Sakura's eyebrow raised, and he explained. "What are you going to do about Sasuke and Naruto? They seem like the problem. Y'know, since they're big parts of the war and basically the reason it happens in the first place." Sakura nods, and explains the plan.

"This is what we're going to do..."


	16. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genma and Sakura talk

As soon as Sakura got home, she knew she was in for it. When she walked in the door, Genma was on her like a cat to a mouse, dragging her to the couch and sitting across from her on one of the chairs her father had bought a while back before they left.

"How do you have mokuton?" Genma asked, straight to the point. Sakura looked away and shrugged. "Okay, since you won't answer that how about this? Where did you get the Strength of a Hundred seal? Or learn the technique that only Tsunade of the Sannin uses?" He was really digging into it now. He had never asked before, he didn't want to pry. Secrets were secrets and all knowledge was valuable, but right now he_ had_ to know.

"I...I suppose I should start from the beginning. My name is Haruno Sakura, I'm mentally roughly twenty-two years old but physically I'm twelve. I was—" and Sakura told him. She told him about being the weak link, the chunin exams, the invasion, the _war_.

"I don't know when the depression hit me, but it srarted slowly. Not wanting to get out of bed, not wanting to open my eyes, not wanting to eat, losing my smiles. That was when I made the choice and jumped in front of them. And then I ended up here." Genma was silent as she finished her story, looking at her in a new light. Then he spoke.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Sakura's eyebrow raised, and he explained. "What are you going to do about Sasuke and Naruto? They seem like the problem. Y'know, since they're big parts of the war and basically the reason it happens in the first place." Sakura nods, and explains the plan.

"This is what we're going to do..."


End file.
